Why I'm Better
by xpancake
Summary: Edo explains to Johan why he's better than the blunet. EdoJohan.


Hello people. This is another drabble. This one is Edo/Johan. It's a bit OOC, I know...

Note: I did not come up with this pairing. A deviantart user named southpoint thought up the pairing.

D/C: I do not own anything related to Yu-gi-oh GX. I do own the story idea. I do not own the pairing idea (see above note).

---(-.-)---

At the celebration after the latest dueling tournament, Edo stood in the corner, bored out of his mind. He didn't participate in the tournament, but the lack of people that could actually play the card game disappointed him. The only interesting duels were that of the winner of the tournament. He figured he'd go congratulate the winner.

Edo walked up to the blunet known as Johan Anderson, the winner of the tournament. "Hello. Congratulations on that win, even if it was pretty easy."

The blunet smiled and grabbed the pro's hand in a friendly handshake. "Thanks." He soon recognized the silver head. "You're Edo Phoenix, aren't you?" The silver head nodded. "Cool." The blunet's grin grew.

"You seem to be quite a talented duelist." The blunet smiled further at the praise. The silver head thought back to a conversation he had with Pegasus. "You're in the list of top 5 duelists from Pegasus's perspective."

Johan's bright eyes showed excitement and a bit of surprise. "Really?"

Edo nodded. "Yes, first was Yugi Moto, second was Seto Kaiba, third was Katsuya Jounouchi, fourth was me, and fifth was you."

Johan pondered this a moment. "Hey wait, why are you a rank higher than me on that list? What makes you better than me?"

Edo rolled his eyes. "Several factors. One, I'm in the pro leagues. You still attend North Academy, don't you?" Johan nodded. "Obviously you're not in my rank dueling wise." Johan scowled, an expression Edo didn't think possible what with the blunet's cheerful disposition. "Two, I have two PhDs. You are somewhere within Judai's range of intellect." Johan knew Judai wasn't the sharpest crayon in the box, but either way that was harsh. "Third, I'm a pro athlete. You don't seem the type to have any athletic ability." Johan pouted and crossed his arms, which were toned even if the sleeves of his shirt covered that. "Fourth, I have better taste in clothes. At least my clothes aren't that reminiscent of a frilled girl's top."

Johan's frown grew as Edo mocked the artist shirt (A/N: I think that's the shirt style, correct me if I'm wrong) he was currently wearing. 'Yea, and a silver suit with an obvious waist curve doesn't hint at anything either.' He surprised himself with his sarcasm, but shrugged it off.

Edo smirked at the frown currently on the blunet's face. "Oh, there is another reason, but I'm not sure how true that is since it's never been confirmed." Johan tilted his head in curiosity and confusion.

Edo looked around the room, observing how the crowd of people seemed oblivious to the existence of the two teenagers. His next action shocked the other teenager. Edo closed his eyes and placed his lips on tops of Johan's. At first, Johan was in a state of shock. Who wouldn't be if somebody just randomly started kissing you out of nowhere? Then he started observing the details of the situation: How the didn't seem to mind that it was a guy. How the other teen's lips were surprisingly soft. How he wasn't completely revolted and started kissing back at some point. While the moment seemed to last a while, it was all of about 30 seconds. Then, they parted.

Edo smirked. "I'm not sure who mentioned this, but they thought I was probably an amazing kisser. Not that anybody would really know. I've never kissed anyone before." 'Until now…'

Johan still hadn't fully recovered from what just happened. When he finally did recover, he decided to change the topic. "So, you think you're a better duelist than me? Let's put that to the test by dueling right now. Then we'll really see who's better." The silver head agreed and the two began shuffling their decks. 'There is one thing I won't argue. He actually is an amazing kisser.' Johan covered up his blush as the duel started.


End file.
